Tricks and Treats
by Noelani618
Summary: Tag for “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester”. The words coming from Dean’s mouth surprised him. Castiel finds new understanding of the man called Dean Winchester


**Tricks and Treats**

A tag for "_It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester"_

Summary: The words coming from Dean's mouth surprised him. Castiel finds new understanding of the man called Dean Winchester.

_Notes: I just couldn't get this little idea out of my head. It came about as a result of Uriel saying Dean needs to come down off his high horse to Sam. It just didn't sit right with me. Hearing Dean bring up being pulled from Hell and that God must have some purpose for him as his arguement to stop the angels from destroying the town didn't feel right either. Except the part about him staying there and dying with the town :) That was pure Dean! I think Dean is still questioning, perhaps considering believing, but I highly doubt he is as convicted as he sounded during that confrontation. So this is my thoughts why Dean brought up his resurection and is told from Castiel's POV. I'm not sure the quote is entirely accurate either so forgive me if I messed it up. _ :)

_Supernatural_ belongs to Kripke. I'm just borrowing :)

* * *

I wasn't expecting Dean to bring up Father ordering me to free him from perdition. Last time we spoke, Dean still did not believe, much less understand why he was saved. He didn't believe he should be saved, and still doesn't. Why would he bring that up?

Only after the Winchesters left to hunt down the witch summoning Samhein, did I begin to understand. Dean has a tentative trust in me, but Uriel was a stranger and Dean doesn't trust him. Period. Therefore, Dean would use whatever was available to make him seem bigger and self-important when the truth was he didn't care about himself. Whatever Dean had available, whether it be brawn or Father's mysterious plan, he would use to get his way. I had witnessed him first hand using his charms with the ladies although he didn't know I was watching. Now I had seen him make a calculated move to prevent my companion and I from destroying this town. Tricks and treats. His body was a tool to use and so was his mind. For the first time I think I understand. Dean spoke crudely to me at first because he didn't trust me. I know Dean's main problem is his lack of faith. But today he showed me an unexpected measure of trust. He wants to believe, wants it so badly but he is terrified. I can appreciate his reasoning. Everyone he has ever trusted and loved has betrayed him. Why should he believe? And now I have lied to him as ordered. Dean was not to know we were to do as he said, that this was a test for him and his brother, at least not until it was over. I cannot wait to tell Dean the truth. Lying to him as he showed me the first true signs of faith felt terribly and utterly wrong. Will he trust me after I reveal the truth?

Later in the park after listening to Uriel speak callously of Father's creation, I knew why Dean called us dicks. It has been two thousand years since angels had really walked among men and in that time I fear my brothers have grown disdainful of humans. Over the centuries we have witnessed mankind brutalize one another, choosing the evil opportunity presented. I recognize how my brother feels but I cannot see why he is dismissive of Father's beautiful creation. Father gave them choice. It was theirs to use, as they will. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have complete free choice as they do. Angels were not blessed with that gift. No, our purpose is to serve Father and obey his commands. He created men higher than angels. Maybe I should resent that but I love serving my Father. He is good and great and wholly mysterious in His ways. But then I hear Dean's questions again.

"_What? You don't have doubts? Don't you ever question a crap order?"_

Funny he should say that when, by all accounts, he was John Winchester's obedient son. He always followed his father, obeyed him without question. Sam Winchester was the one asking questions, arguing with his father at every turn once he became a teenager. Probably in part due to the demon blood in him. But Dean…Dean didn't. But maybe he did question, maybe he did doubt his father but said nothing. He trusted his father. And I trust Father. Dean seems to have had doubts too and I think that maybe there may have been times Dean didn't listen to his father's orders. I cannot admit to Uriel I am uncertain about Father's plan, that I am questioning Father's plan, much less another angel. Angels may question but it cannot stop us from fulfilling His commands. As Dean's contact I cannot appear influenced by doubts when in these end times I must be certain.

With Samhein defeated, but the seal broken, I find myself seeking Dean's company. I will tell him the truth. And maybe, maybe I can tell him that I too have doubts.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
